Traveling time and space
by Glofish
Summary: A girl fainted on the front steps of the fenton's house after waking up at a doctor the fentons offer her a home. Can she figure out how to use her powers before her ach enemy comes to attack or would the world be doomed to an alternate maddie's rule.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction Yay.

* * *

"Must keep awake," as I thought as I looked at the door It was all a blur when the door opened I collapsed.

"What... happened? I asked after waking up.

"She's awake." The doctor mentioned.

A whole family came one was wearing an orange jump suit he was big. There was also the wife who was small but looked really strong wearing a blue jumpsuit. In front of then was some normally dressed teens, one was wearing a white shirt with an orange dot and the other was wearing a black shirt with light blue pants.

The big man wearing the orange jumpsuit said, "Hi, I Jack but please call me Mr. Fenton." Then he got a hold of his wife and two teens, "this is my wife Mrs. Fenton." Mr Fenton exclaimed. The person wearing the blue jumps suit waved at me.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine but please call me Jazz," The person in the black shirt and light blue pants exclaimed. "This is my brother Danny," She pointed to the person beside me.

There was a long pause to break the silence I said, "Why is there no one talking..." suddenly I realized I needed to say what I was called. "My name is... umm... I don't know."

Just then the doctor came in with the e-rays and said, "Looked like as if you were attacked,"... suddenly I was teleported into a something. It was on a street there was this building that was a dark figure appeared and attacked I fell to the ground and managed hide in some boxes. "Where are you Anna?' the figure said. He went around the place flew into a couple houses then said, "She had fled." Then disappeared.... "Luckily you didn't get any other injures other then the head you met have forgotten a lot of things and don't remember your mom or dad so I want you to stay with the Fenton's for awhile so I can do some Dna testing to see."

When I was on the car and Mr Fenton was blabbering about ghosts after a while it got quite I decide to say something about a memory I gained, "I remember something now... I think my name is Anna."

"What else do you remember?" Jazz asked.

"Being attacked by a figure and hiding in boxes." I answered

"Attacked by what?" asked by Mrs Fenton.

"The figure was floating in mid air then disappeared." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mrs Fenton exclaimed

Danny looked at me suspiciously so he whispered to Jazz but it was barely audible.

After driving to their house and showing me everywhere but not the basement. For some reason each time I past the basement my heart starts to pound but for now I just left it alone. Then Mrs. Fenton said, "You need to wake up at 6:30 and get ready for school and how old are you?"

"I'm um... I don't know." I answered

Mrs Fenton thought that I looked old enough to go to Casper high.

They phoned the principal and talked I heard then say, "I got this kid who doesn't know how old she is and her name is Anna."

After a long pause, Mrs. Fenton asked, "What is your last name."

"Umm...I don't remember," I answered

"I assume that that's a No," Mrs. Fenton said to the principal on the phone.

Mrs. Fenton decided to put in most classes except for French.

When it was about time to go to bed I asked, "Where I am I?"

"What, you don't know, it is Amity Park." Jazz answered

"OK," I gazed up at the clock it was 9:00. I said, "Can I have some PJ for the night to sleep in."

"How about Anna borrow mine," Mr Fenton said.

"Umm... Not to offend you I sort of wanted something a little smaller." I said to Mr. Fenton

"You can borrow mine," Mrs Fenton said. Then she asked, "Why are going to sleep so early?"

"So I can have a fresh start to school for tomorrow." I said to their mom. Mrs. Fenton then gave me a toothbrush so I can brush my teeth. I went to brush my teeth I looked at the mirror I had brownish black eyes staring right in front of me. The dark chocolate eyes went to blue I closed my eyes and shook my head when I looked it returned to the normal state of eyes color. "Great after losing my memory now hallucinating that my eyes are blue what else, me turning in to a pet dog... Maybe I just need some rest from this day." I thought to myself after finishing brushing my teeth I went to the guest bedroom then soon after fell asleep.

I woke of the scent of bacon and eggs just as the alarm went off I got dressed and ready for the first day of going to Casper High. While sitting in the breakfast table which was a made from oak, there was a mention of Danny Phantom. Then I said something that horrified them, "Who is Danny phaph or something."

"You don't know him he is the half ghost half human who saved us from a disastruad." Mr. Fenton exclaimed as he looked proudly at his Danny. Then he said, "This half ghost half human is my son."

I started to laugh after finishing laughing I barely said, "ghosts aren't real."

"She sounds like you Jazz when I wasn't half ghost." Danny exclaimed.

"Danny you are a half ghost, but you look pretty human to me."I said

"If you don't think it is real I would bring you to the ghost zone to see," Danny said, "also ghosts attack at Casper high."

"Like me turning in to a werewolf during a full moon," I said to Danny, "Totally not going to happen."

"Ok, wait and see," Danny said.

While Jazz was driving Danny and me to school, "Jazz, do you believe in ghosts," I asked.

"Yes, but I use to think that ghosts are not real and thought it is just a part of your imagination," Jazz said.

* * *

thanks for reading I need some help with one character since it he comes up after this part. I got the name but I don't know he should look like so I need your help. thanks (His name is Kurt).


	2. Point of views POV

the point of view...Yay. For some reason at the end of the title song the part that says it says, "gonna catch em all his danny phantom," gonna catch em all sort of reminds of pokemon or ketchup.

* * *

Danny's point of view (POV)

Mom is letting a mysterious girl in our house claiming to lose her memory that fainted on the door steps, Jazz and me is going to keep an eye on her. My parents don't have too much common sense to let a person we don't know into our house, maybe it is to ask me for a date or something.

Jazz's point of view (POV)

Danny asked me that how can a person recover so fast after losing its memory, In the middle of what the doctor was saying he said, "It met take 3 weeks to 2 month to regain all of her memory." I never met a person who recover so fast but unless you count my brother who is a halfa who heals faster than a normal human.

Jake Fenton point of view (POV)

Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge

Let Anna stay for a bit, she needs to stay for two months, that's fine with me unless she's a ghost.

Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge Fudge

Maddie point of view (POV)

She doesn't believe in ghosts, 5 months after the disatruad wow she really lost her memory.


	3. Kurt's forgotton Friend

Updates are faster now much faster, Figured out what the character sould look like.

* * *

After the car ride Jazz handed me a list it said, "First section math, second section science..."

Then I crashed in to something. "Hi, sorry I crashed in to you," then I looked up it was a girl who looked like as if she could make the football team if she was a boy. "Did you know the exercise you do the more iron you lose?" I said trying to get her mind into something else.

"Why don't I punch some iron into you," she answered. Then she tried to punch me in the face but I ducked and ran. "I'm going to get you for that," she yelled.

I ran to the storage room then saw some boxes I jumped and hid in them and thought, "Oh... great hiding in boxes again."

"I am the box ghost, haunting everything cubic or squared" Something said behind me then I turned around.

"Where are to the hidden cameras," I said.

"I am not the keeper of technology," The box ghost said, "That's Technus."

"I guess that's a no and the name technus is that a type of the disease you get if you get bit by a dog?" I said.

"Beware, stay and listen to me or else I would tie you with bubble rape." The box ghost said. Some thumps came to the door.

"Hid," I tried to whisper to the ghost as I drive in to the boxes.

"Why aren't you fighting me halfa," The box ghost said.

"Because I'm going to get beat up," I responded

"I can handle this it is just a..." the Box Ghost suddenly stopped talking.

When I saw that the poor ghost was tied up. I ran to the door and yelled, "Hey person try to catch me my name is Anna."

I started to run, then she said, "My name is Julie and don't call me person."

"Ringing, Ringing,"

"Math period," I thought, "Ohhh... the room number 54 it the math class, math is easy for me... oh the thing I do remember is school" I open the door and closed it while looking behind to see if Julie still running after me and bumped into something.

"Oww... crashing into things twice already," I said. When I looked up it was another ghost it sort of looked like a genie.

"How dare you crash into me?" the ghost genie said

"Danny, Now," a girl said behind me. Danny slammed the ghost in mid air then they sucked the ghost in to a thermos.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was the Desiree the wishing ghost but there almost always a down side to her wish." Danny said as Danny transformed back to his human form.

"Ok, I'm convinced ghosts are real," I said then add, "Can you stop sending them to me?"

"Sorry I would if I could, but ghost comes out randomly," Danny said.

"Like once when Sam changed the menu," Tucker said.

"Hey I wanted to be an individual." Sam said.

"Ok, who are you?" I asked.

"Me, I'm an ultra-recycle vegetarian," Sam said sounding a little offended.

"Sam," Danny said, "I think she met your name."

"Oh I'm Sam," Sam said.

"I'm Tucker," Tucker said.

"Sam you are a Goth?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "I'm really proud of being one."

"I'm a Techno- Geek," Tucker said proudly.

"Oh, you guys kind remind me of something but don't know what," I said.

"Class it is safe," the teacher interrupted then added. "Anna and Kurt please go to the front of the class and everyone please sit down in your desk." The boy with beside me had light teal eyes if you had less light it would seem grey. He was wearing a dark blue bunny hug (Hoodie) and light faded jeans. When we both walked up the teacher said, "This is Anna and Kurt they are new here, so treat them equally."

"Yes, a new Geek to bully now Fenton kid is famous."I though a person said in the classroom I looked on the backpack it said the name Dash

When I finished the math assignment it was five minute till recess, I looked at the outside wondering why did the box ghost call me a halfa. Then there was a tap on my shoulder it was Dash.

"Hey, Anna you new do you want to go and hang out after awhile"..... My head just went black then there was a voice, "Give me your lunch money." It sound like Dash then it cleared away... "After that we could go for a date." Dash said.

"No thanks I need to do something and sorry no date." I said to Dash.

"Miss Anna, are done math." Miss DJ said.

"Yes I am." I said to the teacher.

"Then be quiet!" Miss. DJ said.

"Ok," I thought, "just don't make a big deal with it." I add to that thought.

Then the bell rang but a cold grasp of air came out of my mouth then having an odd sensation of going to fight something.

"Go 'in ghost," Danny said out loud. Then this ghost came out of nowhere it was furry tiger faced person thing standing then the class all rushed out except for Sam, Tucker, Kurt or me.

"Oh you are a new one what's your name?" Danny asked

"Bolt, I'm the fastest ghost in the Ghost Zone," The cat creature said.

"Why are you here?" Danny said.

"To look for her," Bolt said then showed two pictures to Danny then he looked towards me and back, "wait a second... you are the one the master wants I think."

As he walked towards me, I couldn't do anything then Danny tried to kick him but couldn't it was ask if his feet were stuck to the ground.

"Do something," Kurt yelled.

"Do what I don't have any ghost hunting equipment." I said

"Go ghost," Kurt said.

"What go ghost, why?" I asked.

I started to think, "Sam and Tucker seemed stunned but it is the only hope we have against that ghost."

"Did I just hear what Kurt says Anna's a halfa." Sam said

"But she doesn't know him," Tucker replied

"Before she got amnesia Anna must have met him then," Sam said.

"Don't know how," I said.

"Just say going ghost like Danny," Kurt replied

"Going ghost???" I said but ending up asking. Two rings came and transformed me into a ghost form. "Wow I'm a ghost," I thought.

"Try to fly," Kurt said.

"Ok," I jumped up and floated in mid air

"Grr... get down." Bolt growled at me.

I'm not...aaaa." I started to scream.

"Thump" Then I hit ground.

"I like cheese," I said in confusion then I shook my head and said, "Did I fall and hit something?"

"Yes and knocked out Bolt he is now in the Fenton thermos." Danny said in his ghost form.

I stood up and turned back to normal, "Ok, Kurt how did you know that I was a halfa.

"What you don't remember why?" Kurt said.

"I developed amnesia after an attack," I said.

"Then I need to fill you in we are on a mission," Kurt said.

"What mission," I asked.

"To protect this place from Vlad," Kurt said.

Danny interrupted, "Isn't he in mid space."

"No, a person named Madeline going save him," Kurt said.

"My mom is going to save him?" Danny asked.

"Yes your mom from the alternate universe where she is a halfa and evil," Kurt said.

"Oh... How did Anna become a halfa." Sam asked

"She once told me when Anna still remembered that she got kidnapped they put some ectoplasm in my blood while asleep with a drug than tried to gave her a amnesia pill then they ran off Anna threw up the pill when she woke up shortly after," Kurt said.

"You could of stopped at threw up," Sam said.

"Or don't even talked about that," Tucker asked.

* * *

Me- Ello

Anna- Is this going to be a random fact thing?

Me-Yup

Danny- Are you going blabber about ghosts?

Me- Nope, let's get this started, a glofish is a fish (really it is) that is a mix of a zebra danio and a fluoresent gene. The flouresent gene causes them to glow in different colors such as red and others, sadly canada and california doesn't alow the sale anymore I think. The gene comes from jelly fish.

Kurt- Are you done.

Me- Yup.

Pikachu- Pika

Me- Look a Pikachu

Everone except me- Pikachu???

Me- It comes from the pokemon deminsion.

Kurt- "Touches it tail"

Me- Don't do that.

Kurt- Why?

Then it did thundershock, The electricty came from the little mouse pokemon. Making everone's hair stand up.

Me- that's why.


	4. Meeting the alternate Paulina

Ok this is sort of related to the Flipside story which was discoutinued by ThisIsMeAndOnlyMe.

* * *

The week went by slowly I was impatiently waiting for the DNA tests on a Saturday Danny, Sam, Tucker, me and Kurt were hanging out in Danny's room. The door swung open it was Danny's parents.

"I need to talk to Anna." Jack Fenton appeared.

When everyone walked out I sat there staring at them.

"Anna you've got to tell me something," Mrs. Fenton said.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" Mrs. Fenton asked

"I don't know," I said.

"Your Dna came back with no matches and found traces of ectoplasm in your DNA," Mrs. Fenton said.

"How is that even possible and I think Kurt would know more about." I said.

"I don't even know, call Kurt in." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Who's Kurt?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Just ask." Mrs Fenton said.

"Is there anyone named Kurt here," Mr Fenton asked when he opened the door.

"Ok I'm here," Kurt said. Kurt then walked into the room wondering what is going to go on.

"Where is Anna from?"Mrs. Fenton demanded.

"An alternate universe I'm also from that place too," Kurt said.

"Can you tell us what it is like there," Mrs. Fenton said.

"Sure, we could show you Anna would you open a portal to the alternate place," Kurt said.

"One question how do I do that?" I asked.

"You don't know how? Go ghost than think about where you want to go." Kurt said.

"Should we let Danny, Sam and Tucker comes too?" I asked.

"Sure the more the merrier," Kurt said then he open the door and told them to come in.

"Going ghost" I said quietly then transformed into a ghost with a blue and white suit. Then I focused on a wall like a piece of paper and opened a portal with my hand.

"Everyone get in before it closes," I said. Everyone jumped in with me at last. The portal closed behind me.

"Look there is Anna," some boys said. Then a huge crowd joined to run after me I ran for a while then turn invisible. When I came back for them I was in my normal clothing.

"Kurt," I asked, "Does that happen often?"

"Yes it does try not to go ghost in front of everyone," Kurt said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Ytima Park," Kurt said then added, "It's Amity but spelling is backwards and everything is the same except that almost everyone is different.

"Give an example," Sam said.

"Do you know Paulina she is a popular cheerleader in your world," Kurt said.

"Yes, the girl at school who is really mean and wants to get a date with Danny," Sam said with a nasty tone.

"She is a normal person here and really nice," Kurt said then he added. "In this dimension the style is Goth everyone wears black all the time."

"Is Paulina a Goth?" Sam asked.

"No, she enjoys being an individual like you Sam," Kurt said.

"Get out of the way hurt," Someone said.

"That is Dash Fenton his family doesn't hunt ghost instead he is a football player his parents are doctors and his sister is a ghost hunter or fanatic," Kurt said.

"I'm trying to find the nightingale girl to go on a date with me so I can ditch Sam, where is she." Dash said.

"I saw her fly through the mall doors," I said quickly. Then Dash ran through the door to look for her.

"Sam here is shallow and mean," Kurt said before Sam could have reacted. "What you describe Paulina is actually what you are like in this dimension and has a love of popular things plus loves eating meat."

"What am I like here?" Tucker asked.

"Hates technology eats vegetables only, football player and that's it," Kurt said.

Thinking of what Dash said I decided to ask, "What is my last name?"

"Knightin," Kurt said.

"Hi looks like you bring some friends from another dimension." Someone said she had sky blue eyes and was wearing a light pink shirt and dark blue pants.

"Hi Paulina, how is hacking in to Madeline computer?" Kurt said.

"You where hacking in to my computer!?" Mrs. Fenton said.

"Don't worry it won't affect you but your alternate self." Paulina exclaimed.

"Everyone including Anna this is Paulina she's the technology expert." Kurt said.

"Doesn't Anna know me?" Paulina asked.

"No she doesn't she lost most of her memory on an attack," Kurt said.

"Ahh....Paulina" Tucker mumbled.

"Umm... what's Tucker doing?" I asked.

"Slobbering on his shoe over a girl," Sam said, "which is probably you Paulina."

"Really," Paulina started to blush, "No one does that to me in this dimension."

Then an odd feeling came over me the place was distorting in front of me like a paper that it is going to get ripe out. "I don't feel safe here can we go back please there is something weird is happening," I suddenly said.

"Ok let's leave we already over stayed our stay, Paulina you can come too this time." Kurt said. So we ran to a little corner.

"Going ghost," I said then torn threw a the dimensions to Amity Park when everyone went in I saw a couple of ghosts was going to attack, but saw that no one was there, I ran back the portal closed.

"Grr... we didn't catch them this time but don't worry Nightingale and Phantom is going to be surprised for what going to happen," Bolt said to himself.

* * *

Me- Ok can you do a review please for me so it is better (and I don't own pokemon.)

Tucker- Paulina...

Danny- Tucker snap out of it.

Me- Pikachu use thundershock on tucker.

Tucker gets zapped.

Tucker- Paulina...

Paulina- He is making me feel awkward.

Me- Here tucker here's rock sugar.

Tucker got the candy after eating it.

Tucker- I LOVE ROCK SUGAR.

Me- at least he isn't talking about Paulina.

Tucker- PAULINA, PAULINA, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME.

Paulina- Sure but when the sugar wears of.

Me- Ouch my ears.

Tucker- I WANT MORE ROCK SUGAR.

I eat the rest.

Tucker- NOoooo.....

Sam- Wow he only does that if I take away his PDA.

Tucker- WHERE DO YOU GET ROCK SUGAR

Me- Chinese store.

Tuckers runs to chinese store that is across the city.


	5. Suspended animationed

hi :)

* * *

Weeks past Kurt and Danny were teaching me how to use my ghost powers, flying and ghost ray. Flying was hard to do when I jump up off the ground for a slit second and try to fly I fall and get unconscious, so Kurt and Danny put something soft to land on if I fall now I can stay off the ground for five minutes at least that's a start. The ghost ray was much harder to train for and the aim, my ghost ray isn't very powerful at all though my aim improved by allot, Danny's parents made small cardboard ghost pictures so I tried to hit one but ended up opening the Ghost zone portal Danny's parents showed us. Out came one ghost that should stop with his long widened speeches.

"I am Technus master of all technology," Technus said.

"And long speeches," Danny said.

"I Technus would take over this labs technology," Technus said.

"Wow, this Technus is way different than in the dimension I live," Kurt said.

Danny and I went to fight that ghost. Danny shot a Ghost ray at him then I jumped and flew up and kicked him in mid air then Kurt sucked him in to the thermos. I flew down before falling and becoming unconscious.

From the thermos a faint voice came from it, "I Technus would escape this thermos."

"Wow, he talks about himself a lot," Kurt said.

"Tell me about that," Danny agreed. "He shouts out his plans at us."

"Wow, Technus is way different," Kurt said.

"How?" Danny asked curiously.

"He can't talk and uses only sign language the first thing he sighs are 'I am Technus destroyer of all technology' at first Paulina, Anna and I was wondering what he was saying so we made him write it down," Kurt said then taking out a piece of paper and show it to us it said, "E m Technus distoryer of al tachnologie.

Danny and I start bursting in to laughs.

"But once he almost succeeded destroying almost all technology in Ymita Park," Kurt said, "But we stopped him from destroying the rest."

"Where is he now?" Danny asked.

"We gave the ghost to PIGF," Kurt said.

"Who is PIGF?" Danny asked

"People in ghost fighting, it is like the equivalent to GIW here," Kurt said. "The only thing different that they hurt is ghosts who does damage to people."

"Did they hurt Technus?" Danny asked.

"Yup, with very painful experiments," Kurt said. "I hope he learned his lesson, don't hurt people or else back to painful experiments for him."

"Suppertime," Mrs Fenton called to the basement.

"I guess I should go home now," Kurt said.

"Back to our dimension?" I asked.

"No, to an old couple house I'm living in," Kurt said, "They allowed me to stay because they think I'm nuts."

"Did you tell them about why you are here," I asked.

"Yup," Kurt said.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Danny asked.

"Sure I just need to call them." Kurt said. After Kurt called the old couple, he sat down at the dinner table eating during the middle of eating something knocked me out, only to wake up in suspended animation.

"Eww," I thought, "Looks like puke." Then there was some talking in front of the tank.

"Good job, Walker you got the ghost boy and his family," Bolt said.

"Thanks, no one can escape suspended animation," Walker said then he turned around so closed my eyes to prevent them from noticing. When they walked out of the room, I went through the glass and out of the tank.

"Beep, Beep"

"Eeks, I set off the alarm," I thought. "Need to get away from here."

"Walker she's escaping," Bolt said.

"Dimension open," I then opened a temporary portal to some forest.

"Get her on the collar zapper," Walker ordered. But before they could attach the Collar Zapper I already ran through the portals into some forest then the portal closed on me.

"Ahh... I escaped," I said, "But Everyone else is still in trouble."

"Arhoo," A sound came echoing through the forest.

"I need to find Sam and Tucker they would know what to do," I said suddenly and then there were some rusting bushes in a couple feet of me. Then a cold grasp of air came from my mouth, "A ghost but how I am going to fight it." Then a werewolf ghost jump from the bushes.

"Arhoo" The werewolf yelled.

"Please don't hurt me," I suddenly said, "I'm not edible."

Then the werewolf started to talk in some foreign language, "Esperanto."

"Can you help me," I asked. I start drawing on the ground DP then a name Walker then a box at that time the werewolf ran off. "Okay," I thought, "that didn't work as planned." So I went ghost and flew as fast I can out of the forest. Amity Park, so I walked then flew until I was in front the Fenton's house the door was open and there are faint sounds from the basement.

"Where are Danny and his family?" Tucker said.

"And Anna, Kurt and Paulina," Sam asked.

"I would save you Paulina." Tucker announced.

"They are in suspended animation," I said. They were surprised that I was here.

"If you did something to Danny..." Sam said.

"I didn't do it Walker and Bolt did, I escaped from them," I suddenly.

"I bet they are at walker's prison," Sam said.

"How did you escape?" Tucker asked.

"I woke up in suspended animation," I said.

"Let's get to the spectra speeder and get a go on," Sam said.

* * *

Me- Hi how do you like this chapter

Tucker- I would save you Paulina.

Sam- Tucker stop it we would definatly save her.

Anna- Ya, Sam's right.

Me- did you get the rock candy.

Tucker- Yes

Sam throws it in the garbage.

Tucker- No.....

Me takes out ipod.

Me- Oh look at the time I got to type another chapter, Ok.

Anna- I got a bad feeling about what is going to happen next.....


	6. Escape from Walker's Prison

really short chapter

* * *

After going and finding the suspended animation box and standing in front of the door

"This is too easy we fazed in and now we are here in front of the suspended animation," I said.

"Why don't you throw something in there," Tucker said, "Like a tissue."

"Yes, a tissue to see how sensitive it is." Sam said.

"Opps," I accidently dropped my tissue that I kept in my pocket on to the inside of the room.

"Zap,"

"Yup it's a trap," Tucker said.

"Why don't you use you PDA to power the lasers down," Sam asked. So tucker connected his PDA and powered down the lasers.

"Ok, I should be safe from here." Tucker said. Three of us walked in toward the suspended animation box all of a sudden we were tied up with rope.

"Mahahaa, you have fallen into my trap," Bolt said.

"Nice job thing a plan, Bolt," Walker said. "Do you want the thousand dollars?"

"Nope just a piece of hair," Bolt said then he walked towards me and pulled a piece of hair.

"Ow... what was that for?" I asked.

"So Maddie can clone a perfect clone," Bolt said. "I better go now."

"Aaaa..." The guards started to scream.

"What is happ...?" Walker was stopped by being tied up and his month covered.

"Mahahaa..." Than that voice disappeared.

"Everyone is tied up even the prisoners," Tucker said. Then I tried to break free but it didn't work.

"We are all stuck," Sam said. Then a black figure came toward us it had sharp teeth and jaws just like the werewolf I met in the forest. "Wulf," Sam said gladly.

*speaks Esperanto* Wulf said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I was getting a photo of Danny Phantom when you showed a drawing of emblem on his chest but you ran off," Tucker said.

"Sorry, about that I didn't know what you said," I looked down when talking.

*speaks Esperanto* Tucker said.

*speaks Esperanto* Wulf said.

"He forgives you but the way he found you was your scent." Tucker said.

"Can you cut that wire please," I asked.

*speaks Esperanto* Tucker said. Then Wulf cut the wires to free Sam, Tucker and me.

"Mmmm..." Walker said, trying to let free.

"No, we are not letting you become untied," Sam said, "for torturing innocent animals like Wulf."

"And floating people in suspended animation," I added. Then Tucker, Sam and I went and got Mrs Fenton, Mr Fenton, Danny, Jazz, Paulina and Kurt out of the of the tank and got them back to the house in the Spectra speeder then put them in bed and called Kurt's parents saying Kurt got a bad head ach and pick him up.

"See ya, Wulf thanks for your help," I waved at him as torn another dimension to safety before Kurt's guardians came to get him.

* * *

Me- Sorry about the short chapter.

Tucker- Yes another pack of rock sugar

Tucker takes out the rock sugar.

Me- Piplup use water gun.

The candy was all sticky and on tucker's hand

Tucker- What was that for?

Me- Chimchar use ember.

The fire hardened the candy.

Tucker- Now I can't move my hands.

Me- Now you are your own candy.

Tucker- Haha funny, what is sam doing?

Me-Playing the game Doomed via Wifi

Tucker- that's not supposed to be out next year.

Sam- here tucker here is Doomed you could keep it.

Tucker- How am I suppose to play it.

Tucker run's home with the game in his rock sugar to figure out what to do.


	7. The Missing Phantom

Wake up, Wake up," I said while walking to Danny's room.

"My head hurts," Danny said as he groans and throws the Fenton thermos. "Today you are going to catch ghosts." Then I went to Jazz's room the same thing happened she threw another Fenton thermos and said the same thing.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Fenton," I said, "Are you going to wake up?"

"No, but here," Mrs Fenton threw some gloves it was white and light at me, "This would help you with your ghost ray since it increases the strength."

"Thanks," I said. I decided to check on Paulina as walking down to the main floor, "Hi Paulina how's your head ach?"

"Terrible, I feel like I'm going to suffer more." Paulina said.

"Don't worry I would bring back the entire homework you need to do." I said.

"Thanks you are a true friend even when you lost your memory." Paulina said.

"Thanks," I said then I went to the kitchen to eat a muffin after eating a muffin I went ghost and flew to Casper high.

"What a nice day of flying around and seeing the view." I said to myself.

"Well your nice day is going to be spoiled, spook," Valerie said in a red suit which had lots of ghost weapons in it.

"Ghost! Where is the ghost?" I asked.

"You are," Valerie said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Amity Park's greatest ghost hunter," Valerie said.

"Isn't that second greatest?" I asked.

"No, I considering Danny a halfa then I am." Valerie said.

"I got to go to school; I'm going to be late." I said.

"To my haunt school, not on my watch," Valerie said. Then she shot the lasers at me so I flew away from the ghost beams. "I'm going to get you... what's your name?"

"It's Anna Nightingale," I said.

"Then I would get you Nightingale," Valerie said. After I escaped from Valerie I went to school when the bell rang well today was gym for first period the teacher is especially mean.

"Where is Mrs tethslap." Tucker asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Students Mrs tethslap is out of commission for 6 months," Lancer said.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"She was attacked by ghosts, where was Danny?" Lancer said.

"He and Jazz has a bad headache so he stayed home today." I said then a blue wisp of breath came from my mouth, "Not now, not now." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Lancer said.

"I need to go to get," I said then thought for a movement then said, "My books to record my heart rate after exercising." Then I ran out of the room and into a bathroom there was Paulina, "Hi."

"Why are talking to me?" Paulina said.

"You believe you are so special..." I started to say but started to think about the ghost, "You should really run a ghost is in the gym." So Paulina started to run out of the room.

"Ok, Going Ghost," I said two ring came around me and transformed me into ghost form then I took out the gloves that Mrs Fenton gave and put it on my hands. "Now to get the thermos," I quickly flew to my locker to get the thermos then I went to fight the ghost in the Gym.

"I am Sulker the greatest hunter in the ghost," I big metallic sound came from the gym.

"Ello how are you?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sulker asked.

"No reason, what do you want?" I asked.

"Danny Phantom's skin hanged on my wall." Sulker said.

"Eww... that's disgusting," I said.

"I agree," Tucker said.

"Me to," Sam added.

"Then I need to suck you into a thermos if you like or not," I said.

"Unless I knock you off first," Then Sulker attacked me with a ghost laser.

"Ouch," I said then I accidentally turned back to human form then went back when Sulker when in.

"Well another halfa to hunt," Sulker said as he was about to get net out then I shot at the net.

"Ops, I still need target practice," I said so I fired another shot, "Yes a hit," then I put Sulker in to the round thermos then I went to the bathroom to transform back to normal then I ran out to the gym to see if Tucker and Sam is Ok.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes, not a bruise," Sam said.

"I'm not hurt either, not even my PDA named Suasion," Tucker said.

"Is there a ghost here?" Valerie asked wearing her red outfit.

"No," Sam said.

"Ok," So she when back to her normal suit than Lancer came in.

"Class due to the gym getting destroyed by another attack from Sulker, and another ghost wearing dark blue and white suit with blue eyes which I don't know its name," Lancer said.

"I think her name is Anna Nightingale," Valerie said. The rest of people were talking about new ghost kid, wondering if good ghost or bad ghost. During the beginning when I knew my secret but didn't go ghost because I didn't want any attention and Danny didn't need help but now he does the rest of the day I caught the box ghost, the lunch lady ghostand desiree.

* * *

Me- Please review, thanx

Sam- Where is Tucker and Alter Paulina?

Anna- Dating.

Me- It is boring so that's a wrap for that chapter.

Sam- I miss Danny.


	8. Darkest in light

Nobody's point of view

"Aaa...," Anna screamed while sleeping in the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Anna isn't waking up from a nightmare." Maddie said.

"She seems like she's being tormented," Jazz said.

"Her memories are coming back," Paulina said.

"What type?" Maddie inquired.

"Her worst," Paulina said.

Inside the dream

It started really peaceful Mom and Dad was studying inter dimension travel, I was the youngest of all of the two my brother named Mark was 13, my sister Sam was 14. They decided to make portal when it was accidently turned they were electrocuted by a broken wire.

Nobody's point of view

"Mom... Dad..." Anna said tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Call Kurt he knows what to do," Paulina said so Mrs Fenton called Kurt but he couldn't come so he would come tomorrow.

Inside the dream

"The Knightin family had been electrocuted by building a portal," The TV said, "Except for one member 6 year old Anna Knightin already three people wants to adopt her including the Rich Maddie Masters. It showed a creepy women sitting at the window when she came to the adoption center.

"She's creepy," I said to the adoption lady.

"Ok. I won't put you into that home even if they give me a million dollars," The adoption lady said.

"What caused my parent's death?" I asked.

"Someone purposely did that," The Adoption lady said.

"Do you promise to find who did it?" as tries came from my eyes while asking.

"Yes," I will after going through a lot of family they decided one right for me.

"Hi Anna guess what, you are going to get a new home," The Adoption lady said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jason and Day McCormick with their daughter Jazz." The lady said. After day's past as they finished the papers, Jazz kept on asking our Mom and Dad if I could ghost study with her then the dream faded.

"She's awake." Kurt said everyone had bags on their eyes lids I was tied up.

"What... happened, again?" I asked.

"You where having a Memory Shock Dream," Kurt said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It is when you remember something while dream," Kurt said.

"It was the worst type," Paulina said.

"It gives you a realistic nightmare," Kurt said.

"Is that why I'm tied up in ropes?" I asked.

"Yes that's the reason you kept on flailing out," Mrs Fenton said.

"You punched Mr. Fenton in the face," Paulina said.

"Is he ok?" I asked terrified.

"Yes you knocked out one of Mr Fenton's teeth," Kurt said.

"Ops," I said.

"I've got tell you something before you started to have another nightmare," Kurt said.

"Ok am ready," I said.

"Do you know why you are a halfa?" Kurt said.

"Because some people inject ectoplasm into my blood," I said.

"Maddie first hired two people to....." Kurt was saying but my mind went blank.

"I got her," A person said.

"Pin her down," A harsh voice said in a watch then everything went blank.

"Anna, wake up," Paulina yelled.

"What happened people where pinning me down," I said scared.

"We need to start looking for clues," Paulina said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked

"Maddie is coming soon, I got a feeling about that happening real soon," Paulina said.

After Kurt explained that we need to more people to fight Maddie.

"Maddie take over the whole world," Kurt said.

"Then to rule the world?" I asked.

"Yup," Kurt said.

"How did you know?" Danny said.

"Lucky guess," I said.

"Red alert, everyone get ready," Jack said

"Anna get Valerie and Dani," Kurt said.

"But Danny is already here," I said.

"No, Dani with an I is Danny's clone she's a girl," Kurt said.

"Ok how am I going to find them," I asked.

"Here is your iPod touch I made an upgrade to it now it is a built in GPS and phone," Paulina said.

"My iPod touch, ok how do I find them," I asked.

"I would put in Valerie's house number and use the boomerang to find Dani." Paulina said.

"Going ghost," I said proudly. Then I jumped up to fly, I flew past a couple houses, the iPod pointed to the top of an old apartment. I didn't really want to climb stairs phased through a wall right in front of Valerie's door.

"Knock, Knock,"

"Who's there?" A voice said then she opened the door the creaking sound of the sent chills up my spine.

"Anna Nightingale, I'm the best ghost hunter here," Valerie said. She got her ectoplasm ray toward then it was a call. I got the iPod out.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi it's me Danny," Danny said.

"Danny I'm so relieved right now I'm being shot at by Valerie." I said.

"Oh I guess you found her already we need her help," Danny said.

"Ok, I would tell her that." I said.

"Who were you talking to," Valerie said.

"Danny," I answered.

"Danny who," She demined

"Danny Fenton, can you lower you ecto ray please" I said.

"No, just one more question why do you need my help," Valerie asked.

"This dimension is in trouble," I said.

"From who," She asked.

"An alternate Maddie," I said.

"Who are you?" Valerie demined.

"Anna knightin," I said then I turned back to human.

"What you are the new kid at school that lost her memory?" Valerie said.

"Yup, you are correct," I said.

"Ok, I would help but if this is a trick..." Valerie said.

"I'm too scared to trick people," I said.

"Ok I'll be flying back to the Fenton's," Valerie said then she jumped on her board and flew to the Fenton's.

"Ok, I now I need to find Dani," I said to myself.

When I went outside I threw the boomerang it flew towards an old apartment then went through an open window so I flew after it.

"Hey ghost is that you boomerang, be careful where you throw it." Dani said.

"Are you Dani?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dani said suspiciously, she had black hair and blue eyes just like Danny.

"This dimension is in trouble Danny sent me to get you," I said.

"Are sure you aren't working for Vlad?" Danni said.

"Who's Vlad?" I asked

"Ok then I would fly to the Fenton's by myself since I don't trust you." Dani then transformed in her white hair green eyed ghost form and flew off.

"I better fly off to the Fenton's too," I thought.

* * *

Me- Zzzzz....

Anna- Wake up.

Me- Just one more minute....

Anna went in front of me.

Anna- boo

Me- Ahhhhhh.... Ghosts????

Anna- It's just me.

Me- Sorry went on waterslide to day can you say it?

Everyone- No

Me- Ok please review press the blue button.

Anna- We are tuning out see you next chapter.

Everyone- Bye.


	9. Clues to clueless

"Ok, everyone is here," Danny said.

"There are going to be two groups," Danny said.

"Anna, Kurt, Mrs. Fenton, Dani and Paulina are going to be in one group," Danny said then he added, "The rest which is tucker, Sam, Valerie, Mr. Fenton and me is going to be another group."

"How about me are you going to let me in a group?" Jazz said.

"No but something more important." Danny said.

"What?" Jazz asked curiously.

"You are going to gather information you can inform the other team of if one is in trouble," Danny said then he passed out some earphones. "Here is the wireless earphone that we are going to use to talk to each other with, Anna's group is going to go to the alternate dimension to see what they could find in Maddie's place and my team is going to check on Vlad's place to see if there are any local movement."

In Maddie's mansion

"Looks pretty normal, except for the evil mansion part of it," I said.

"Beep... Hi ghost getter group, go check out the basement." Jazz said over the headphones.

"Umm... just call me Anna, or make up a new name like Specter Detectors Paulina," I said.

"Ok I would consider that next time," Jazz said over the headphones.

"Anna, that is actually a name for a group," Kurt said.

"What group?" I asked.

"A group in alternate universe that Anna, Kurt and I didn't come from," Paulina said.

"Danny doesn't get any powers but works with a group who does and fight ghosts." Kurt said.

"Beep... Danny," Jazz started to talk to Danny about that universe.

"Every universe is alternate there is no wrong or right universe," Kurt said.

"But there is a pure evil universe, the day never ends no light, no joy," Paulina said.

"We try to avoid that universe at all costs," Kurt said.

Then we all tried to find a switch to get the basement.

"Anna use your time screen to touch something," Kurt said, so I touch a book for home cooking...then my head went black and saw Maddie pull a book then the door why came out.... "Did you get something," Kurt asked.

"Yes I did," then I went to the bookshelf and pulled a book the door way came open.

In Vlad's mansion

"Everything's normal," Danny reported.

"Beep...Ok," Jazz said.

"Everyone to the basement to see if there are any clues," Danny said.

"There are two cloning machines gone." Sam said.

In Maddie's mansion

"Two cloning things are gone," Jazz informed us.

"Ok we are going to go down stairs, ok?" I said.

"I will inform them," Jazz said.

In Vlad's mansion

"Anna's group going in basement," Jazz said.

"We are too," Danny said.

* * *

Me- Ello... I won't ask you to review this time since everytime I ask you don't.

Tucker sing's banana pancakes really badly

Sam, Anna, Me- Stop.

Tucker keeps sings.

Me puts tape on his mouth.

Me- anywhys I don't own Banana Pancakes ok?

Anna- Or Danny phantom he is owned by Butch someone.

Me- Short chapter sorry about it next chapter would be longer.

Sam-Tell them about the two clones....

Me- Don't tell them.... never mind I will, Danny and Anna has to face their new clones Andrew and Day they both have the Dna of Danny and Anna in them will Danny and Anna be able to fight them and save the world's life or would they both be domed to Maddie's rule read the next chapter to find out which is coming out in a week or less.


	10. Goodbye World

"Ouch my head..." I said we were in a big steel cage everyone was there from the investigation except for Jazz.

"Let's try to faze through," Danny and I said at the same time.

"Wait a sec, Anna is Danny but altered," Kurt and Sam said. "Then they are both heroes and have close personalities to each other."

"Then Danny is Anna, Sam is Kurt and Tucker is Paulina," Danny said.

"Correct," Kurt said.

"Wow, this is making my head spin," I said, "Now to get out..."

"I won't do that if I was you," Maddie said.

"Then I will," I said then went ghost I then stuck my investable hand out of the cage the cage sent electric energy to my arm and turned back to normal.

"Are you Ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," I said.

"The cage has ghost proof and human proof shields." A red eyed ghost said.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"You don't know me!" The red eyed ghost's eyes turn redder.

"Yup, I don't just don't throw a temper tantrum," I said.

"I'm Vlad Plasmas, AND I DO NOT HAVE TEMPER TANTRUMS," He said.

"Yup you are having one right now have you tried anger management," I asked.

"That's enough Vladdy my darling let our clones destroy them," Maddie Plasmas said.

"Ewww... that's disgusting," Danny and I said the same thing at once then two clones came out, one had blue eyes and black hair the other had Chocolate eyes with Black hair.

"Now to fight," Maddie said then pressing a button to break the ghost proof cave.

"This one is Day," she is the halfa who have blue eyes, "and Andrew," he has brown eyes.

"Everyone run!!!" Danny yelled the group ran but the shield prevented them.

"Bright children you won't escape," Vlad said.

"Unless you join us," Maddie said.

"Never," Danny, Dani and I said at once.

"Oh... that is getting funny," Tucker said.

"Reminds of a movie my Mom once made me watch," Sam said.

"Going ghost," Danny, Dani and I said two rings came to change us to phantom form then the two clones changed to ghost forms Andrew was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and Day wore a black jump suit like Danni's.

The fight started, it was endless they kept on being frozen then breaking free of the ice.

"Also I have forgotten to tell you both clones have Danny's and Anna's DNA in them," Maddie said.

"Danny I got an idea," then I whispered it in his ear.

"Catch us if you can," Danny said then we flew toward the ghost shield and go out of the way Day and Andrew was too fast so they zapped by the ghost shield.

"What is their weakness?" I asked.

"Well when I was training my ghost wail I get tired from it, should I try it on the shield," Danny said.

"No, let the clone's try it," I said.

"What did you say?" Andrew said.

"Ghost Wail, Aho I said that out loud," I said.

"Father told that about that," Day said.

"He's not your father, well not genetically," I said.

"He is," Andrew said angrily then blow out a ghost wail out at us.

"What are we going to do?" Tucker said, "Since you got him angry."

"Brace, everyone," I said at an instance all the memories returned training, friends, family, and powers and more, psychic shield the most powerful shield a ghost can do. The observant that we were but didn't observe instead did with clockwork's instruction

Nobodies point of view.

"What's happening to Anna," Mrs. Fenton said in the wind while Anna's eyes turned brown.

"She's creating a Psychic Shield," Kurt said getting shield by the shield.

"It is most powerful ghost shield," Paulina said.

"What? That should have done some damage," Vlad said, Andrew and Anna went back to our normal form.

"Worthless clone," Maddie said

"Watch out," Valerie blocked me before getting anymore damage.

After a long fight Team Phantom won against the clones but the team wasn't done yet.

"Plasmas's it's you turn," Danny said.

"To get but kicking chance," Anna said.

"Too bad, you could have been the best son and daughter we have," Maddie said.

"Eww I can't see being a daughter of you,"

"Me either it would be so disgusting,"

The group fought against the two villainous villains but couldn't defeat them because they were powerful, the group tired to get them down but the ghost. Anna had to decision to either the group dies or she is only one who died, when they went to the back and had some time to escape.

"Danny and everyone leave," Anna said sadly. "Go back to the ghost flyer thing,"

"Why?" He asked.

"There is no chance against them," Anna said, "I need to find the self destruction button.

"Anna..." Kurt said, "You can't go."

"I have to go, sorry," Anna said.

"I will do it," Danny said.

"Where is it?" Anna said then Tucker and Paulina pointed at a Self destruction button.

"I'm going do it," Danny said.

"No..." Anna said coldly, "I'm the one that's going to end this forever."

"I'm doing this with you," Danny said.

"Sorry, I think you are the protector of Amity park, I can't allow you to," Anna said then she walked away.

"Anna, wait," Kurt said then passes a blue gem with necklace.

"What is that?" the feeling of the necklace had an energy flow when Anna touched it.

"It's something that I found," Kurt said.

Then Anna put it on my neck, "thanks, I would miss you and Paulina takes good care of each other." While Kurt was going to say something, her ghost sense went off, "everyone, leave." Anna said and as Jazz came with speeder, Anna uses her psychical powers to push then in to the speeder. She flew to the self destruct button and as Vlad and Maddie tried to stop her she pressed.

"Bye world," She thought, as her vision went white.

* * *

Me- Ello

Sam- Why is she so happy about?

Tucker- We lost a new friend

Paulina- Yes

Me- Sorry about that, that is what I say when greeting people

Kurt is looking at his photo album

Danny- Poor Kurt it's hard to lose someone you love.

Me- Leave him alown

Sam- She died for everyone she knew to prevent Maddie's and Vlad's rule

Jazz- Don't worry she met come back to your door step one day.

Sam- Why is she saying that?

Jazz- I got this feeling she is coming back, it's just not yet.

Kurt still looks at the photo album


	11. Light at the end

The next chapters are going to a summary on a new story, or just something funny I thought of OK?

* * *

"She's gone really gone," Kurt said while looking at the window.

"We only have 5 minutes of air, so we got to go now," Jazz said.

"We have to keep on looking," Kurt said.

"Sorry Kurt it pains me to tell you that, we got go," Paulina said, "She wanted us to live and it would placed as a waste if we didn't leave."

"Bye, Anna," Kurt said glooming said as he looked at the space sky as they flew like comet back to earth.

I couple days Kurt was missing Anna and sitting looking at the stars.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Looking at the stars," Kurt said.

"Kurt, look at the shooting star," Sam said, "Why don't you wish for something."

"I wish," as he closed his eyes, he thought of Anna his dare friend Anna, "I wish she would come back to her normal alive.

In the Space

Anna started to open her eyes in her ghost form still but her jumpsuit was damaged up to no repair then the same shooting star came past her.

"Let's get back to Kurt and everyone else," Anna said as she tried to open a portal back to earth but failed since she was so damaged. "Let's try ghost zone." That time it succeeded it was tiring flying Anna could barely stay flying so she sat on a rock then the box ghost came by.

"I am the box ghost, fear me," The box ghost said.

"I don't have time for you," Anna said.

"Fear my sandwiches of doom," He said.

"Thanks for them I was starving," Anna said.

"You're welcome thanks for saving me that time, but don't mention that though to anyone though," The box ghost said.

"Ok, see ya," Anna said then she flew for the rest of the time not fast just to make sure herself won't get tired.

A couple hours of flying, Anna accidentally flew into a crater and crashed in to an ice-thing sticking out of a wall of ice, the crash made her fall into snow causing her to become unconscious again.

"Should we blast her to show our supersite," An ice monster asked.

"No, clockwork told us about her," Another said.

A couple hours passed.

"Get away from me," Anna said

"Ok why are you doing in the ghost zone I've never seen you or heard you?" The hairy beast asked.

"I'm not from here," Anna said.

"From earth that's not possible because almost everyone is from earth," the hairy beast said.

"Alternate universe,"

"OK, I am frostbite leader of the my people," He said

"I need to get back, now"

At home

Back at earth Sam and Kurt was comparing photo albums

"Wow, almost exactly the same," Kurt said then he pointed at the ghost portal, "that was the first time we were going to explore it the portal worked it was Anna sister Jazz's."

"It looks initially," Sam pointing at the picture of the portal with was the same colour.

"Except there wasn't an on switch inside of it," Kurt said

"Ok, I guess the alternate Jazz is really smart then," Sam said.

"The annoying part was that her parents allowed her to build a ghost shield which came in handy when the ghost queen came to take Ytima Park after that they encourage becoming a ghost hunter and hunt ghosts even Anna." Kurt said.

"At first when Danny got his powers he couldn't control them," Sam said

"The same," Kurt said as his tries dried up.

In ghost zone

"Anna, you need a new jump suit, yours is a totally broken," Frostbite said.

"I'm fine, thanks," Anna said.

"You are a lot like Danny Phantom, yet different at times," Frostbite said.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"You act the same, but your power's different," Frostbite said.

"I know already I'm more of a defensive type halfa," Anna said, "But I have to say I'm Ok to Kurt, bye."

The ghost Zone seemed as endless as space until Anna found the right portal but it won't open so she decided to wait and send a message to then in sleep.

At Danny's home

The night was clear no ghost was a stir except the party next door everyone was sleeping soundly in an odd dream.

"Paulina? Everyone including Anna is here?" Kurt said in his dream

"It seems everyone's here," Jack said.

"Hi, everyone I have great news I'm alive but locked out," Anna said.

"How can we get you out?" Kurt asked.

"Open the Fenton portal," Then the dream faded into day.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Everyone said.

"You too," Everyone said.

"Open the ghost portal now," Kurt said, everyone ran downstairs then Mr. Fenton pressed the Gene indentifying machine.

In the ghost zone

Anna was leaning on the portal asleep and when the portal open, she fell back to the human world as Anna's dark brown eye's met Kurt's.

"Anna is it really you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes it is," as she turned back to human form with all the scratches from the blast.

"What happened to your jumpsuit?" Paulina asked.

"It didn't survive the explosion," Anna said, "I guess I need a new jumpsuit."

"Here," Danny threw Anna black and with jump suit like the one Danny was wearing in his ghost form, so Anna changed into her ghost form and changed to the black and white jumpsuit.

Fin

* * *

Me- Yay

Me pokes Anna

Anna- Stop it it hurts a lot.

Me- _This is happy end, cause you don't understand._

Sam- stuffs my mouth with paper.

Tucker- Is that what I sound like?

Danny- Yes

Me- Th.... son... Ne... so...l

Then me spites it out.

Me- That part is a part of new soul.

Anna- Wonder what happened to Vlad and Maddie? I kind of feel they are still in the world here

Me-I hope that won't be soon.

Anna- What do you mean?

Me- I'm a fanfiction writer of course unless someone else wanted to write if they return then they will with the writer's consence and allowance.

Anna- Ok.......


	12. Ice

Danni's ice powers

After staying in Fentonworks for a month Danni came to the cold and shivering on an in hot Amity Day.

"Ding Dong "

"I'll get it," Danny and I said.

"No, I'll get it!" Danny and I said at same time.

"Just get the door," Jazz said then she opened the door.

"Danni? What's wrong," Danny asked.

"I... can't... stop shivering," She replied then she fell down.

Danny and I flew Danni to frostbite and got her into a de-icing chamber.

"Can she have same ice powers because she my clone?" Danny asked.

"She will be able since she's the clone of the ghost zone's savoury," Frostbite said

"She's waking up," I said

"What...happened?" Danni said she was floating in the de-icing chamber with her clothes on.

"You are in a de-icing chamber, Danni," Danny said.

"We found you freezing in front of the door in a nice Sweaty Amity Day." I said.

"At least we didn't need to take off you clothing," Danny said, "My jumpsuit had burrs in it when I came to master my ice powers because of an attack from undergrowth."

"You have ice powers," Frostbite said.

"How does it work?" Danni asked.

"You go invisible, pass through walls," Frostbite said, "and you still asking how do that."

"And have ghost sense," Danny added.

"Does Anna have a ghost sense?" Danni asked.

"Yes she does but it is really weak but sensitive," Frostbite said, "That is why Anna gain ice powers."

"What does ice powers do?" Danni asked.

Then Danny and Frostbite made a statue of Danni in a split second.

"Your body is making the coldness itself and you need to learn how to control it," Danny said then frostbite made a sword and the statue in half.

"Ok," Danni said then she looked down at the cut statue. "Well not like that,"

I was helping protect his people from the ice attacks with my ghost shield, Danny and frostbite was training Danni's ice powers.

"Release you ice powers," Frostbite said.

"Anna get ready the shield," Danni said so I got the shield after Danni released the ice powers the ice started to build up until it gave way falling on Frostbite, Danny and me.

"At least we weren't frozen," Danny said as we fazed threw the ice.

"I don't feel cold, are you guys ok?" Danni said.

"Yup," everyone said at once.

"Danni try to freeze the rock Frisbee," Frostbite said then he showed her by shooting one into the air but and freezing it, then Danni tried, while I was drink hot chocolate she missed and froze me and Frostbite's people then I broke free of the ice.

"Oh... we started, sorry but I was really thirsty," I said.

After unfreezing Frostbites people we started on target practice Danny showed to send ice chunks to the targeted places well it sort of worked if you didn't count the targeted ice people, now with Danni's turn I got the ghost shield up but only covered half of the stadium at least they have a First aid kit.

The training ended with lots of injuries.

"Thank you Frostbite," then Danni shook Frostbite hands and accidently froze it then she went to hug Danny he got frozen totally, she then went up to me.

"Don't hug me," I said, "I don't enjoyed getting iced."

"See ya," We all said as we returned back to the human world.


End file.
